Methods for demolishing chimneys, cooling towers, smokestacks, silos and the like are well known in the art. Images of explosive based demolition projects are well known. Empirical and scientific data provides the basis of controlled destruction of a variety of structures. Experts in this art are capable of leveling extremely large structures while maintaining the location of where the leveled structure will rest. However, due to various regulations and other constraints such as proximity of adjacent structures, explosive demolition techniques are not always an option.
Apparatus for demolishing the foregoing structures have also been used. For example, International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2009/118198 discloses a device for the demolition of building structures. The device includes at least one power shovel or other wrecking means, a main frame upon which the power shovel is mounted and at least three crossbeams arranged to mount the device on the structure to be demolished wherein at least one of the crossbeams is lengthwise adjustable.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at demolition of structures, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., cost effective, efficient and safe demolition of a variety of structure types. Heretofore, tradeoffs between cost and performance were required. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a demolition apparatus which can be economically produced and safely used on a variety of structure types.